Lust or Love?
by RomanceHeartXoXo
Summary: 18 year old Darien Shields never believed in rumors or legends. Not until one night he entered the so call haunted house near lake Ketsueki Keiro (blood path). Now he's cursed to be followed by a beautiful girl name Serenity. Doesn't sound so bad, but Serenity has a secret. She's a Succubus! {Warning: Lemon/Violence rated. Do not read if you don't like either.} (Mostly a SxD story)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Darien sighed as he opened the door to his locker. He placed his text books inside as other students talked to their friends or placed their own belongings into their lockers. After a while long week of school he was glad it was finally the weekend which meant a break from the pain staking school work.

Darien closed his locker as stretched his arms as he was approached by his friends Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Jadeite and Andrew.

"Hey Darien, that cute blonde Mina is hosting a party tomorrow at the lake. Wanna go?"

Kunzite asked as Darien checked his book bag for anything he forgot. Darien looked up and sighed annoyed.

"I don't know you guys, you know I'm not the party kind of guy."

Darien replied as he began to walk away when Jadeite wrapped an arm around Darien's shoulders and smirked.

"Your just afraid to go near the house."

Darien rolled his eyes as his friends all smirked.

"You guys know the stuff about that house is just a load of bull shit right? There's no way there's a so called ghost or monster in there."

Darien adjusted his backpack strap and turned to the guys as he looked annoyed, he knew they were just trying to used reverse sociology and trick him to going.

"How would you know? You've never set foot inside."

Nephrite said as he crossed his arms. Andrew walked over to Darien and wrapped his own arm around Darien's shoulders.

"Come on, the party will be fun. Besides, it's not like your gonna do anything all weekend besides study your eyes out of their sockets."

Darien glared and swatted Andrew's arm away before all six made their way to the exit.

"Come on Darien, just go for an hour, have a beer and then you can leave."

Nephrite said as he jumped in front of Darien who tried to get in his motorcycle. Darien rolled his eyes and looked at the other guys.

"She, begged you didn't she?"

The guys all looked away sheepishly and Darien sighed and face palmed.

"She really wants you to go."

Darien pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to his friends annoyed when they heard a car horn. All six looked to see a red convertible car pulled up next to them. Two football jocks sat in the front as a brunette with curly hair and blue eyes named Aiya sat on the back smiling.

"Hi Darien~ I can't wait to see you at the party tomorrow."

The brunette blew a kiss to Darien before the jock at the wheel started up the car and they drove off. Andrew and the others turned to Darien who sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not gonna go."

He said as he wakes around Nephrite and got on his motorcycle. He put his helmet on before turned his motorcycle on before he drove off to his apartment.

* * *

Darien sighed as he entered his apartment as he was on his phone.

"I keep telling you guys, I'm not going to go to the party."

Andrew was on the other end as Jadeite and the rest sat around him as all five sat at a cafe in a booth.

"Come on Dare, it'll be fun. And Aiya is looking forward to seeing you at the party."

Darien rolled his eyes as he tossed his backpack on his couch before he made his way to the kitchen.

"So she's the only reason you want me to go?"

He asked as he opened the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. As he removed the cap, Nephrite grabbed the phone from Andrew.

"No, the party won't be any fun without you. We just want you to come and have fun."

Darien took a sip of his water as he returned to the living room and sat down next to his couch. He spend the next half hour, listening to his friends give him reasons on why he should go to the party. After thirty annoying minutes, Darien finally gave up and agree to attend the party. The guys were ecstatic before Darien was finally left alone for the rest of the afternoon and evening.

Darien stayed up until midnight studying until it was time for bed. He walked into his room and closed the door before he stripped his shirt and pants before climbing into bed in just his grey boxers. He turned off the lights and was out like a light when his head hit the pillow.

 _Dream~_

 _(Part Lemon)_

 _Darien bit his lower lip as he felt something hot and wet slowly run up his chest. He opened his eyes and stared up at a crimson ceiling. He tried to looked down but found himself unable to move._

 _'W-What the hell-?'_

 _He gasped as he felt something soft grab his groin. He moved his eyes down and saw silver grey locks of hair._

 _'Wha-?'_

 _Darien looked back up at the ceiling and his vision slowly blurred before he saw someone tower over him smiling. It was hard for him to see clearly but he could just tell the person was smiling and slowly licking their lips._

 _He blinked twice and his vision began to return to normal before his eyes caught a glimpse of crystal blue eyes. Darien opened his mouth to speak when he felt soft warm lip land on his own. Not knowing what to do, he began to kiss the person back just as he managed to gain control of his body._

 _His hands reached up and he found himself grabbing something petal soft and squishy. The person towering over his pulled back and he was able to see them. The person was a beautiful girl with silver hair that spread all around and covered them both like a blanket. He looked down and blushed when he saw he was holding the girl's large breasts in his hands. Just as he was about to remove his hands, the girl reached over and touched his cheek with her hands before she cupped his face into her hands._

 _Darien tried to swallow but found his throat and mouth completely dry. The girl leaned closer and their noses nearly touched as the girl smiled at him._

 _"W-Who... "_

 _Darien stopped when the girl in front of him placed a finger on his mouth, silencing him before she slowly leaned closer and kisses his neck before she started trailing kisses down his chest. Darien sat up and watched her kiss down his stomach and waist until she paused at his hard, throbbing groin. He watched, blushing as the girl grabbed his groin and began to stroke it up and down as she smiled up at him. She slowly licked her lips before she opened her mouth and inserted his groin into her mouth._

 _Darien gripped the sheets tightly as his breath caught in his throat. He looked down to see the girl licking his groin all around in small circular motions. As he began to pant, Darien noticed the girl had what looked like dark pinkish bat wings on her back and what looked like a long tail with a heart shaped tip sticking out from behind her._

 _'Ok... This official the weirdest dream... But god, it's so hot...'_

 _Darien though as he looked down at the girl and grunted as he felt his release slowly approaching. He placed his hand on the back of her head and gently had her take more of his member into her mouth._

 _"F-Fuck... I-I'm al-almost..."_

 **Beep... Beep... Beep...!**

 _End of Dream~_

Darien's eyes widen as he opened them to find himself on his back and on the floor. Panting, Darien sat up as he rubbed the back of his head while tapping around to try and shut off his alarm clock. After a long annoying minute, he managed to turned the thing off before he stood up and sat down on his bed. Darien touched his forehead to find him sweating before he looked down to see that his boxers were no longer on and had been tossed aside.

He blinked confused as he saw his member lifeless and wet.

"God, what the hell was that dream?"

Breathing in and out, he got up and headed to the bathroom to wash up. After a few minutes, Darien walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed as he walked back into his room and got ready for the day before he had to face what would happen that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Darien grunted under his breath as he walked through the slide open doors of the arcade his friend Andrew's family owned.

"Hey Darien, I was about to think you hated me and didn't want to show up."

Andrew smiled as Darien walked over to the counter and sat down before resting his head on the cold counter top. Andrew blinked confused before poking his friend on the shoulder multiple times.

"Stop poking me..."

Darien looked up glaring and Andrew spotted the look on his face.

"Man, you look horrible. What happened, too excited for the party tonight you didn't get any sleep?"

Darien sat up and yawned as Andrew walked away to get him some coffee.

"No, I just had a weird dream that left me restless."

Darien replied as Andrew approached him with a coffee pot with fresh hot coffee and a coffee mug.

"Seriously? What was is about?"

Andrew asked pouring the coffee into the mug and setting the mug in front of Darien. Ask he drank his coffee, Darien lightly explained the dream he had, leaving out the part where he literally woke up completely naked. After a few minutes, Andrew smirked at Darien.

"That sounds really hot."

Darien rolled his eyes as he drank the last of the coffee down while the doors to the arcade opened up.

"Shut up..."

"Shut up for what?"

Jadeite asked as he and the guys along with Mina, Lita, Amy and Raye approached the counter. Darien shot Andrew a glare that said _"Say_ _anything and I will kill you"._ Andrew held his hands up in defense as Darien turned to their friends.

"Nothing, just telling him to shut up about that stupid rumor about the house near the lake."

Mina wrapped her arms around Kunzite's arm as Raye, Amy and Lita rolled their eyes.

"Come on, that rumer about the supposed monster that lives in the house is just a joke. It's not real."

Raye spoke out as she sat down next to Darien as Jadeite wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"How would you know Raye? Have you ever gone into the house?"

Mina said, as she pointed a finger at Raye who pushed Mina's hand back.

"No but I know there's no such thing as monsters, ghosts or the so called supernatural. If there was such a thing then why haven't we ever seen one?"

Raye smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Maybe because they know your nearby and their afraid of showing their faces?"

Lita joked and Raye glared at her as Jadeite and Nephrite held them back from fighting. Darien sighed as both girls relaxed after a minute.

"Come on you guys, there's no such thing as ghosts or whatever. It's just an old abandon lake house that people are too afraid to go in so they make stories up about it."

Amy spoke out softly before Lita smiled and pet her head.

"Then explain all the weird incidents that had happened over the years in the house? Or that report of a collage guy being found dead with his neck snapped last year?"

Jadeite asked as he sat next to Raye's seat and had his arm around her shoulders.

"He wasn't found dead, just unconscious. And his neck wasn't snapped, just broken."

Andrew explained as he set eight milkshakes on the counter.

"Same thing."

Jadeite said as he and Raye grabbed the strawberry milkshakes.

"Your an idiot Jadeite."

Zoisite handed Amy a banana milkshake as Nephrite handed Lita a strawberry and blue berry one while Zoisite and Mina got chocolate. Darien rolled his eyes and shook his head as Jadeite glared at Zoisite who shrugged.

"Anyway, in a different note. Are you coming to the party Darien?"

Mina asked wondering as Andrew grabbed Darien's used coffee mug and took it away. Darien grunted as he want to avoid the subject of the party.

"Yah, but I can't guarantee I will stay for long."

Mina pouted as Raye and the other sighed.

"Well that's ok I guess, as long as you show up and have a little fun it's fine."

Darien gave a nod as he payed for the coffee before he walked to the exit when he jumped back as he saw Aiya walk through the doors.

"Darien, hi~"

She batted her eyes as she stepped closer and placed her hand on his chest. Darien held back the urge to glare as he smiled a fake smile at her.

"Hey Aiya..."

Andrew and the rest rolled their eyes, knowing Darien wasn't the least bit interested in the girl.

 _'Ignorance is bliss...'_

They all thought as Darien looked at them with a pleading look as Aiya began to hug his right arm nuzzle him.

"I can't wait for the party tonight. But I'm scare of going near the house. You'll protect me, won't you Darie~?"

Aiya asked as she pouted and gave Darien puppy dog eyes. Darien felt himself throat up a little in his mouth before he swallowed and shivered in disgust before he smiled.

"S-Sure... But you don't have to worry about the house. It's all just a dumb rumor."

Jadiete smirked as he leaned back against the counter.

"If you don't believe it, I dare you to go inside and leave a beer in the master bedroom and take a picture too."

Darien looked over at him as Raye and the rest looked at Jadeite surprised.

"Are you serious, that's the dumbest thing I have ever heard."

Darien pulled away from Aiya when he stopped in his tracks when he heard someone making chicken noises.

"Chicken, (clucking sounds), chicken!"

Jadeite had his arms against his sides as he flapped them around like chicken wings. Nephrite, Kunzite and Zoisite rolled their eyes as Andrew shook his head. Darien tried to ignore Jadeite's childish tactics when Lita smiled.

"I bet ten bucks Jadeite screams first if he goes in."

Raye, Mina and Amy smirked.

"Your on, my man won't lose. Right Jadeite?"

Raye turned to Jadeite who stopped a mid cluck and looked at her surprised.

"Ten dollars says Zoisite stays longer then the others."

"No way Amy, Kunzite will win. Right honey?"

Soon after all six guys were pulled in a bet at who will scream and run out of the haunted house first.

 _'What just happened...?!'_


End file.
